The semiconductor industry has experienced exponential growth. Technological advances in semiconductor materials and designs have produced generations where each generation has smaller scales and/or higher product performances than the previous generation. In order to achieve these high densities and high product performances, a more accurate manufacturing process is required, and most importantly, higher demands on cleaning results and cleaning efficiency in the fabricating process are then desired.
In a conventional manufacturing process, a cleaning process is performed to remove particles and residues. The cleaning process is very critical to the whole manufacturing process, and for cleaning effectivity, cleaning solutions are also light etching solutions to the cleaning surface of a substrate. However, it is difficult to have sufficient etching ratio of a cleaning solution for better cleaning efficiency at the meanwhile or same time without increasing a loss amount of the material of the substrate and/or materials formed on the substrate, and it leads to bad uniformity of the surface after a cleaning process. And thereby performances of the products are affected and product yields decreases.
Therefore, how to improve cleaning processes performed in a semiconductor manufacturing process, especially a FinFET fabricating process as the miniaturization trends of the semiconductor devices, becomes the subject of the present invention.